


I've Got a Hammer & a Heart of Glass

by jadedandboring



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, couldn't help it, harry is louis' baby, little spoon, the girl who threw the can was a few rows behind me & i'm still mad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4749161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadedandboring/pseuds/jadedandboring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100% inspired by what happened to Harry on 1/9 in Philadelphia. This is how Louis reacted in my mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got a Hammer & a Heart of Glass

The concert is nearly finished and Louis can’t wait. Harry’s been feeling off the last few days, he’s been coughing and sneezing all evening, and when he took off backstage. Well. Louis just wants to take care of his baby.

_Little White Lies _is over. One more song and they’re done and they can get showers and Louis can cuddle Harry.__

__It all happens entirely too fast. Niall is introducing _Best Song Ever _and Louis hears the crowd’s sudden reaction to something other than the song. Shouts of, “Are you alright, Harry?” and “I can’t believe that just fucking happened!” and “Oh my God, I hope he’s okay!” grab his attention._ _ __

__The music starts and Louis turns to see Harry walking down the catwalk, head down and hand over his face. There’s a smattering of really angry looking women and girls just off to his right and when he looks down, there’s one girl standing with her hands over her mouth, obviously laughing. It takes Louis exactly three seconds to realize 1) Harry’s been hit in the face with something and 2) the girl holding her hands over her mouth is the most likely culprit._ _

__He’s sorely tempted to stop the show to give her a good tongue lashing. In fact._ _

__“What the fuck do you think you’re doing? Why’d you throw that?” Louis isn’t even sure what’s hit Harry’s face, but he doesn’t care. Someone tossed something at his love and he hates that it happened._ _

__He calms marginally when Liam taps him on the shoulder. He needs to sing this song, then he can take care of Harry. He just. He needs to._ _

__Louis goes through the motions. The song seems to take forever, but the minute it’s over, he heads toward the back of the stage. He wants to wave to the screaming horde of women and girls who line the area where they go back to their dressing rooms and he wants to throw something._ _

__He tosses a wave and a grim smile at the people calling his name when as he heads toward privacy. His hand twitches; he’s so close to Harry, close enough to take his hand, to kiss the back of Harry’s neck. But he can’t, not here, not yet. He hates management even more at this moment, a moment when all he wants to do is comfort Harry and he can’t even fucking do that because of their insistence that they live in a glass closet._ _

__The very second they’re out of sight of anyone who doesn’t officially know, Louis is on Harry. He grabs Harry’s cheeks in his hands, looking over every inch of his fucking perfect face. “Alright then?”_ _

__Harry grimaces. “‘M fine. Just a bit of a whack with a can. Doesn’t hurt much.”_ _

__Louis kisses all over Harry’s face. He’s not sure where the can hit Harry, but he’s damn sure he will make sure the spot is covered in love. Harry tolerates Louis for a minute, then shoves him away. “I just want to shower and get on the bus. Please, Lou.”_ _

__Louis presses his lips into a thin line. “Fine. We’ll shower and get on the bus.”_ _

__For once he doesn’t follow Harry. Tonight they shower separately, because Louis can tell Harry’s heart’s a little broken that someone would throw something that could have seriously hurt one of them. Knowing Harry, he’s glad it hit him and not one of the other lads because he’s fiercely protective of all of them and he’s got the most tender heart in the world, so he’d rather take the pain than watch one of his mates - or God forbid, Louis - go through it._ _

__An hour later, they’re settled on the bus. Louis isn’t even sure where they’re going next, but he hates how Harry’s closed himself off. Grabbing a bag of ice, Louis sits down next to Harry and manipulates his big body until his head is lying in Louis’ lap. Examining Harry’s face, Louis sees a bruise is forming very faintly. “Here,” he says quietly. “Got you some ice. That’s still got to hurt.”_ _

__Harry smiles his shy, soft smile and puts his hand over Louis’ where it rests on the ice. “Thanks, love.”_ _

__They’re tired and it’s quiet and Louis really can’t help himself when he leads down to press a kiss to Harry’s forehead. “Feeling any better at all?”_ _

__Harry nods, eyes heavy. “Think ‘m going to fall asleep right here. My own little slice of heaven,” he slurs sleepily._ _

__“Wait,” Louis says. “The ice is about melted.” He takes the bag off of Harry’s face and tosses it haphazardly toward the counter opposite the couch they’re sitting on, just barely making it into the sink. Then Louis wiggles out from underneath Harry’s head and shifts until he’s behind him, arm wrapped snugly around Harry’s waist. He feels more than hears Harry chuckling. “Little spoon.”_ _


End file.
